The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
by twistedkinkster69
Summary: Everybody whispered that The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was pure of blood and cunning of mind. How cunning, however, was something Sirius Black was going to learn the hard way. Shirking his duty to bear heirs as first born son won't be tolerated any longer. Tricked into siring not one, but two children, Sirius has to face some hard realities about his bloodline.
1. Chapter One

**The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Is he ready?" Cygnus Black asked of his sister, Walburga.

Walburga's smirk was cold a cruel as she met her brother's gaze across the pillows, her cheeks slightly flushed from the exertions of their rigorous love-making.

"He's of age, if that's what you mean, dear brother," Walburga purred huskily. "He will _never_ be ready in the sense that he will comply. You know how he feels about his responsibilities and about the family in general."

"Just how did you birth such a wretched traitor, anyway?" Cygnus asked, smoothing his hand over his sister's bared stomach and enjoying the way she practically purred at the attention.

"If I knew, I'd cram the little bastard back to wherever he came from and try again," Walburga snarled bitterly. "Are your girls ready?"

"Andromeda is much the same as Sirius," Cygnus sighed, leaning over to suckle his sister's breast into his mouth. "Stubborn mudblood-fucking bitch. But she will be… persuaded... to fall in line and to bear the type of heir worthy of the Black bloodline, no matter her disowning."

"And Bella?" Wlaburga asked after her favorite niece.

"Curling her lip over the notion of birthing Sirius an heir now that he's revealed himself for a Blood Traitor. But she's a good girl, she will do her duty."

"What of Narcissa?" Walburga murmured.

"I'm concerned for Cissy," Cygnus mused, kissing his way across her chest to lave attention on her other breast. "While the Malfoy lad was a fine pureblood match for marriage, it is a complication."

"You believe they would question the origin of a child born with any but the white hair of the Malfoy bloodline," Walburga surmised, always knowing the direction of her favorite brother's thoughts.

"They would question it if a child was born with our black hair and grey eyes. You know they would. The whispers about our _practices_ became a little more that whispers when you married Orion."

"Second cousins can legally marry the world over. It's nothing uncomfortable," Walburga protested.

"Yes, but it's still whispered about and frowned upon in some instances. It isn't in instances where the witch changes her name, such as when Aunt Dorea married Charlus Potter despite Charlus's mother being born a Black. You and Orion marrying meant you never changed your name and it put a magnifying glass upon us all. You know many doubt that Sirius is even Orion's."

Walburga pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Sirius is _entirely_ Orion's," she retorted. "It's my darling Regulus whose paternity is in question."

Cygnus smirked at his sister, knowing very well that Walburga knew exactly who'd sired Regulus. It was why they were having the discussion at all. Sirius was required because while Cygnus might very much enjoy fucking his own sister, he wouldn't tolerate allowing his illegitimate son to sire the first-born heir his favorite daughter would bear.

"Indeed," he replied, kissing his way slowly across her stomach, tracing the faint white stretch-marks that she'd earned carrying his son to term.

"In any case, it doesn't matter," Walburga said primly. "If you don't wish to risk that Narcissa will be caught with a son not a true Malfoy, you will have to allow the girl her heir with her rightful husband. Bella, darling girl that she is, cleverly married Lestrange and no one will bat an eye when she births him a son with our raven hair and steely eyes."

"And Andromeda?" Cygnus asked, pressing soft kisses across her mound, enjoying the way Walburga squirmed and wriggled in anticipation for his tongue.

"That wretched girl has already birthed her firstborn and you know it," Walburga retorted. "It would ill-become her not to carry on the bloodline as is proper, however. She will bear Sirius an heir as well."

"How do you propose to lure Sirius to you in order to capture him? Will you Imperius him to do his duty?" Cygnus asked, ghosting hot breath over her sex and enjoying the little whimper that escaped his sister at the sensation.

"Alphard has agreed to lure him, intending to dose him with love potion and enough liquor to do his duty. You'll need the Imperius curse for Andromeda," Walburga murmured, her words ending on a moan as he carefully peeled her folds apart and dipped like a humming bird seeking honey.

Cygnus forgot the matter of their children as he lapped hungrily at his sister's slit, tasting their mingled essences from his most recent attempts to impregnate her one last time.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Uncle Alphard?" Sirius Black asked, striding into the house where his uncle resided. Alphard was one of the last members of the family who would even talk to him. Andie did, of course, and Aunt Dorea had adopted him like a second son alongside James, but they were the only ones.

"Sirius? That you, lad?" Alphard asked, turning to look at him from where he stood by the window, peering out into the garden beyond.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle?" Sirius murmured.

"Have a drink with me, lad," Alphard smiled gently, offering him a glass of whiskey.

Sirius accepted it easily, knowing his Uncle hated to discuss anything without a good strong glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He drank deeply from the cup, knowing his Uncle procured some of the finest whiskeys the world had on offer.

Alphard watched him drink it slowly, smiling sadly as his eyes began to glaze.

"You know I care a great deal for you, lad?" Alphard asked him quietly, still looking out over the gardens.

"I know," Sirius nodded, blinking at the effects as the love potions began to take effect in his system almost immediately. "Pretty fond of you too, Uncle."

"I… I called you here today because I need to tell you something, lad," Alphard said softly, turning to meet Sirius's grey eyed gaze.

Merlin, but the lad was handsome. There could be no denying it. No matter the inbreeding, Blacks birthed undeniably attractive offspring.

"I'm dying, Sirius," Alphard told his nephew gently. "I'm running out of time, lad. The jig is almost up for me. No, don't argue. I took a nasty curse a few years ago and it's whittling away at the inside. I've got maybe a year or two left before I take the first step toward that next great adventure."

Sirius blinked at him

"But…" the boy frowned, not pleased to hear the news. Alphard's heart clenched inside his chest. Maybe he shouldn't have let his sister talk him into this. Cygnus and Walburga were twisted. Sirius would never forgive any of them and it would all be a disaster.

"Like I said, there's nothing for it lad. I've made my peace with it. But, I really do care for you. Almost as much as I would were you my own son. Don't give me that look, you're not and you know it."

"With how fucked up our family is, I wouldn't be surprised if I were," Sirius muttered, drinking again.

Alphard wanted to wince once more.

"Well, you're not. I've never much cared for your mother, if I'm honest."

"Something we have in common," Sirius snarked.

"Indeed. Nevertheless, Sirius, I care for you as if you were my own son and with my clock winding down… Well, I'd like to see you siring an heir or two, lad. I know you're footloose and wild. I know you're not ready and you prefer to dine and dash, as it were, than to stay and enjoy the fruits of a well cooked and hard-earned meal. But I'd like to see it, just the same."

"You…" Sirius blinked at him, frowning a little. "You want to see me father a kid?"

Alphard nodded.

"You and that girl of McKinnon have a close friendship, don't you? Maybe she'd be inclined? Someone, Sirius. I know you loath the idea of inflicting your mother on any child you sire, but you've walked away from all that, lad. Don't do it to uphold the name or to carry on the bloodline. Do it because your favorite Uncle would very much like to hold your son or daughter, just once, before he dies."

Sirius was frowning fiercely but Alphard recognized the confliction in his grey-eyes gaze. He'd do it. He just didn't know he was about to do it a whole lot sooner than he might like, or that it would be with people he'd never consent to on his own.

"Another drink?" he offered the lad, sighing softly over his own weakness and his betrayal.

Sirius nodded, holding out his now-empty glass. Alphard filled it once more, watching the love-potion and the strength of the liquor take effect.

"I've got some things for you too, lad. Upstairs. Come." Alphard led the boy away through the house, up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

Bellatrix waited within, sprawled on the bed provocatively. Alphard knew the potion had Sirius firmly in its grasp when Sirius's breath left him in a rush at the sight of her. Shaking his head sadly, he watched as Sirius was drawn to her like an ant to honey, the potion effecting him fully now.

Slipping back out the door, Alphard Black closed it behind himself carefully, locking his niece and nephew within and refusing to meet the gaze of either his brother or his sister when Walburga's throaty chuckle came from the end of the hall.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bellatrix smirked at the sight of her cousin when he sauntered toward her. He was drugged, she knew, but there could be no denying his good looks. She'd finished school before he'd begun it but she knew all the stories of what a rake her Blood Traitor cousin had been and how gifted he was between the sheets.

She quivered with anticipation. She'd been drinking fertility potions and things to make certain she was ovulating and could fall pregnant and she wouldn't be leaving this room until she was carrying the next Black heir.

"Hello, Sirius," she purred to the young wizard, smiling invitingly.

"Hey beautiful," he smirked it reply. "Fancy a fuck?"

Bella might've laughed at his bluntness were it not for the potions he'd ingested.

"I thought you'd never ask," she laughed throatily, enjoying this perversion entirely too much. She sat up slowly, reaching for him carefully.

He tugged on her arm, surprising her since she'd meant to invite him down to lay on top of her. Bellatrix was shocked to feel the strength behind his grip when he hauled her up, right off the bed and into his arms. He twisted with her in his hold, shoving her up against the wall by the headboard, knocking the lamp from the bedside table in the process and Bellatrix hissed when he captured her lips.

He was rough with her, his teeth biting down on her lip, his tongue hot and skilled against her own. His hands slid up to grip her breasts hard enough to make them ache and he drove one knee between her legs, spreading them and forcing her short silk negligee to slide up her thighs invitingly. She could feel the evidence of his desire prodding her hip as she kissed him back.

Bella smirked against his lips, moaning when he pulled her hair and broke their feverish kiss to nip her neck.

He was anything but gentle. Rough. Brutal. Unforgiving. He tore her knickers from her body, the lace biting into her flesh as it disintegrated under his hands. He drove his fingers deep inside her passage, violent and unbridled. Bella dimly wondered if they hadn't drugged him a little too much even as she cried out.

Gods, the rumours were right. He was phenomenal. He crooked his fingers inside of her, finding that special spot that made her cream and Bellatrix was sure she would break. She could feel the passion and pleasure coiling within her under his assault.

When the orgasm crested and slammed into her, she creamed his fingers and she reached for his shirt, meaning to peel it off him. He stopped her.

"Did I say you could touch me?" he asked, his voice bitingly sharp, slurred only slightly. He shoved her hands away, biting her neck hard enough to leave mark as he undid his belt and fished his cock from within his trousers. Bellatrix whimpered at the feel when he dragged the hot flesh against her stomach, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum against her skin.

"Please, Sirius," she begged, reaching for his cock only to be stopped again. He gripped both her wrists in one hand, slamming them into the wall above her head hard enough to make her wince whilst his free hand fisted the silk of her negligee, yanking it hard, making the straps cut into her shoulder until they snapped, revealing her bare body to his gaze.

"You'll beg me to stop before the end," he whispered a carnal promise in her ear, hiking one of her legs up to curl it over his hip.

Bellatrix was positively dripping with need, hungry for it, hot for it, titillated by his brutality and his mercilessness. She'd never known her cousin could talk so dirty or be so rough. Digging her heel into his arsecheek, wanting him inside of her, she moaned when his knuckles bumped her clit as he reached for his cock, aligning it at her core.

"Gods, please," she begged. Sirius's chuckle was low and cold in her ear.

"Don't bother the Gods, Bella. They can't help you now."

She screamed when he drove into her, deep and high, brutal. The sting of tearing flesh and the ache of being stretched made her cry out with pleasure and pain in equal measure.

He didn't give her time to adjust to his girth. He just fucked her. Hard. Hard enough that her head banged the wall and her spine grated against it. He never released her hands and his free hand wrapped around her throat as he took her like some conquering barbarian, punishing her for her sins.

"Sirius!" she shouted when another orgasm slammed into her several minutes later.

His only reply was to fuck her even harder, hiking her other leg up until her ankles locked against the small of his back. The fly of his jean pricked her skin, chafing, rubbing her raw as he fucked her without even removing them.

"You're hurting me," she whispered as the orgasm ebbed. If Sirius heard her, he paid her no mind.

Bellatrix marvelled at his self-control and felt a pool of fear begin to fill her as he kept right on fucking her, making her ache. His hand on her throat was tight enough to choke her and Bellatrix clawed at him, trying to get him to release his grip. Her nails were sharp, drawing blood, but he didn't even flinch at the pain and Bellatrix wondered how much potion they'd actually given him.

Too much and he might actually kill her in his manufactured 'love' for her.

When he flung her on the bed, Bellatrix was exhausted. She didn't know how the man had such stamina, but her body ached and she was tired. She was dizzy from lack of oxygen for a prolonged period, and she was relatively certain she was bleeding. She tried to crawl away when she watched him move to the bedside table, his turgid cock hanging out of his jeans. He picked up the whiskey decanter and drank right from it, spilling a little on his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" he drawled when he watched Bella trying to crawl away.

Bellatrix let out a little squeal of fear and anticipation when he caught hold of her ankles and yanked her back to the edge of the bed. His hands jumped to her hips, hiking her arse up into the air and Bellatrix wriggled at the exposure she felt in such a position.

"Don't," she protested quietly when he swiped his hand over her cunny, gathering the juices from her orgasm and smearing it further around.

She shivered at the press of his cock against her puckered back entrance when he curled around her, pushing her down further onto the bed and holding her still.

"Did you imagine this would be about what _you_ want, Bellatrix?" he asked, his voice like ice in her ear before he nipped her earlobe.

Bellatrix squealed when he pushed forward, forcing his way inside her tight, virgin hole. His arms bracketed her shoulders, preventing her from writhing out of his grip. A ragged sob tore from her throat, tears gathering in her eyes at the pain when the head of his cock cleared the ring of tight muscle, spearing deep.

"No, no, no," Bella sobbed. "Not this. You're not supposed to…"

Sirius laughter, when it came, sent chills running down her spine.

"You'll take what I give you and like it, slut," he growled in her ear, withdrawing before shoving back in.

Another cry escaped her, ragged now. Pained. There was rough and then there was this, and Bella didn't like this. He used her then, his hips snapping as tears ran from Bella's eyes, trickling down her cheeks and dripping from her chin. It hurt. It burned like nothing she'd felt before. But he didn't stop.

He'd been right. She begged for it to be over before the end. Worst of all was that, through the pain, she found pleasure too. She hated him for that.

As though he knew what was required of him, despite the drugging, he yanked his cock from of her arse and crammed it back into her cunt, his bollocks slapping against her flesh, his movements growing jerky before he spent himself inside her, squirting her full of his seed.

Bella didn't even know anymore whether or not she wanted to damn things to take root. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to kiss him, too. She'd never known it could be like that. When he was spent, he shoved her down, releasing her until she sprawled in a mess of curls and sweat and tears upon the bed. There was blood on her thighs and her bum burned like fire.

Sirius didn't even speak to her as he shoved her away before he sauntered off into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running made her realise she was alone.

For all of two minutes.

"Bella, love?" her father's voice came from the door, soft and questioning.

Another soft sob escaped Bellatrix at the comforting sound and the door creaked as it opened.

"Merlin's ghost," Cygnus Black muttered at the sight of his daughter, half-dead on the bed.

"What is it, Cygnus?" Walburga asked and Bella startled at the feel of someone's hands on her flesh once more.

"What did he _do_ to you, love?" Cygnus asked, frowning as he rolled Bella over, uncaring at her nakedness. His eyes were full of concern as he peered into her face.

"Get me out of here, Daddy," Bellatrix muttered. "It's done."

Cygnus frowned at the address. She hadn't called him 'Daddy' since she'd been five years old. Worried now, he scooped her into his arms, carrying her like she was still just a little girl, cradling her as he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Cygnus… what?" Walburuga asked. "Bella, dear? Are you alright?"

Bellatrix nodded slowly, feeling like she'd been the one who was drugged, rather than her cousin.

"Don't…" Bellatrix tried softly. "Don't let him… have… Andie."

Walburga frowned at her.

"He's got to, dear. It's important. Where is he?"

Bellatrix shook her head, trying to protest again, feeling like he'd taken every ounce of her strength for himself. Feeling like she needed to protect her sister, even if she was a Blood Traitor who'd married a mudblood. She lost consciousness before she could voice her thoughts more clearly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Sirius scrubbed at his skin furiously in the shower. The drugs in his system were strong, but the Pack magic that connected him to Remus and James was stronger. His metabolism as an Animagus had ensured that he wouldn't be out of commission with the drugs in his drink for long, burning through the love potion he'd been given with ease and positively furious about it. They'd worn off mid-way through his fucking Bella, but he'd known there would be nothing for it and that the wretches responsible for this would just make them try again until he fucked an heir into her, or until she refused to do her duty if it didn't take the first time. He'd never brutalised a witch before, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilt over what he'd done to the likes of Bellatrix. He knew she was beyond salvation and more than three-parts mad.

He knew he'd never feel clean again after what he'd done, either. Dragging his sorry self out of the shower, Sirius dried off, reaching for his clothes once more. He was still pulling his shirt on when he re-entered the bedroom and spotted her.

"Aw, Andie," he sighed sadly when he laid eyes on his favorite cousin. She was sitting primly, her expression blank, her eyes dull, obviously not in control of herself. She'd been Imperiused, he could tell. Andie would never willingly play along with their wretched schemes and plans. Not like Bellatrix had.

Sirius growled under his breath that they would all stoop so low. Worst of all, he knew that if he didn't do it, they would just try again. That if he tried to run, or to save her, or to bloody well avoid all this, they'd probably attach Ted and little Nymphadora. Hell, he wouldn't put it past his wretched family to have hunted her husband and her daughter down and murdered them already, especially if it looked like she might bear a child of his seed - the Black seed - to term.

"Sirius?" Andie asked, sounding pleased to see him.

Tipping his head back, fighting down more bile after having vomited up everything in his stomach over what he'd done to Bellatrix, Sirius felt a single tear escape his eyes and trickle down his cheek. Not Andromeda. She was the only member of his family left that he actually liked. His love for his uncle had shriveled up and died to minute he'd tasted the love potion. His beloved Aunt Dorea – the woman who'd taken him in and cared for him like his own mother had never managed – had died of Dragon Pox some months earlier. Andie was the only member of the Black family he had left.

He had James, of course, but James was a Potter. He'd never known the true horror of being a Black. Not like Andie had. He couldn't do it to her. Not Andie. He loved the girl like a sister. He couldn't…

But if he didn't, they would just Imperius him or pick someone far worse to knock her up. Sirius knew what they wanted. Uncle Alphard had told him. They wanted him to uphold the responsibilities of his birth – to pass on his DNA and his magical heritage to the next generation. As the firstborn son, it was his duty. And he'd been shirking it.

He'd known his family was fucked up, but he'd never known they were _this_ fucked up.

"Come on, darlin'," Sirius murmured to Andie, dropping his shirt and crossing the room to where she sat. "Lie back, love."

He couldn't hurt her like he'd done to Bellatrix. He didn't hate her as he hated Bellatrix.

Andie was compliant and obedient, climbing the bed to recline against the pillows, reaching for his lips when he hovered over her. Nothing like the fiery, defiant woman he knew.

He was careful with her, making sure to bring her pleasure, knowing they'd make her remember this when it was over. Knowing it was likely still her, inside, she just couldn't take control of herself.

"They drugged me, Andie," he murmured to her when he'd peeled her gown open, baring her body to his gaze. "I'm so sorry, love."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, clenching his eyes closed as he took her slow and careful, making sure not to hurt her. When he blinked his eyes open, tears leaked from the corners of hers. She was fighting the curse too, he knew.

"Don't fight it, love," he shook his head. "You're better off not being completely present for this. You'll sleep better if you don't know it all."

Andie shook her head slowly from side to side.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered again, feeling the way she arched under him, her body reacting to the touch favorably, no matter the way her mind recoiled.

"We'll get them for this," she whispered just before she broke and Sirius blinked his eyes open once more, watching the orgasm take her, realizing she'd thrown off the curse.

Thinking hard enough to throw himself over the edge along with her, Sirius spent himself inside her, hoping against hope that she'd fall pregnant. He loathed the idea of such a child from such a union, but if she didn't get pregnant, they'd make them both do it again and he wasn't sure he could bear that.

"Sirius?" Andie asked softly when it was over, just before he pulled out.

"You threw off the curse?" he confirmed without opening his eyes.

"Yes," she murmured.

"I'm so sorry, love," he replied.

"How did they get you?" she whispered, reaching to card her fingers through his hair affectionately, offering comfort in spite of the way Sirius suspected he wasn't the only one who couldn't bare the thought of more touching.

"Uncle Alphard," Sirius said. "This is his house. He lured me here to 'talk' to me. There was love potion in the whiskey. They… they made me fuck Bellatrix, too."

"I know," Andromeda whispered. "I wasn't in control, but I could still see what they were doing. You… You did what you had to, love. You know they'd just do it to us both again if you hadn't. How did you fight the potion?"

"It almost had me mindless. Pretty strong one, nearly got me when I spotted Bella with it in my system. My connection to Prongs and Moony, and my faster metabolism as Padfoot kept it from taking me completely. I almost wish it had… I wouldn't have had to push through without the mind-numbing effect."

"What are we going to do?" she asked as he rolled off her, collapsing on the bed beside her.

"I'm going to get out of here, get rip-roaring drunk, fuck a stranger, and tell myself all three rounds were with her and not with two of my cousins."

"Sirius, they gave me fertility potions," Andromeda whispered looking across the pillows at him. "I… I'm probably going to get pregnant."

"I know," Sirius nodded. "Bellatrix likely will, too."

"If I get pregnant and terminate, they'll just make us do it again, Sirius," Andromeda whispered.

Sirius nodded, looking back at her.

"Get drunk, Andie," Sirius murmured. "Get drunk, go home and fuck Ted until you can't bloody walk. If you tell yourself often enough that you only ran into me whilst drunk and I shoved you at your husband, you might start to believe it."

"I doubt it, Sirius," Andie shook her head, tears escaping her eyes once more.

"Do you want me to Obliviate you?" he offered quietly. "I can do it. I can remove the memories of what they did to us and plant a false one. You can go through life believing the kid is Ted's, and little Nymphadora will have a half-sibling."

"I… if you remove the memory, you'll remove my reason for my anger, too," Andie whispered. "And that will make it much harder to murder them."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"I should go," she said. "I… do you want me to owl you if I fall pregnant?"

Sirius pursed his lips together.

"You better. We'll both need warning if it doesn't work and they try it again."

"Why you?" Andie wondered softly, rather than moving. "Your mother hates you. I know they wanted you to sire heirs, but if they wanted this so badly, why you and not Regulus?"

"I think you know the answer to that, love," Sirius whispered, searching Andie's face carefully.

"You think… he's my brother as much as yours?" she asked, looking like she might be sick.

"I'd put money on it," Sirius said. "He's never been anything like Dad and you know how close Uncle Cygnus and Mum are."

Andie looked ill.

"Why is our family so fucked up?" she asked, more tears trickling from her eyes.

"That's our curse, love," Sirius said.

"I have to go," Andie said, sitting up and straightening her gown carefully. "I…"

"Whiskey, love," Sirius said, sitting up too. "Get drunk and fuck your husband and pretend this never happened. And when he asks, you tell him the baby's his."

"Will you help me kill them?" Andie asked.

"Now?" he raised his eyebrows. "If I thought I could succeed at killing any of them right now, Andie, I'd never have fucked you and I sure as hell wouldn't have fucked Bellatrix."

A sob tore from Andie's throat as she nodded in understanding, knowing she likely couldn't kill the cunts, either. Not right then.

"What if… do you think we could kill them by the time the baby comes?" she asked softly.

Sirius thought about it.

"Probably."

"If we can and it's too late to terminate I'll… put it up for adoption in the muggle world," she murmured. "Ted will understand. I can't keep this from him."

"You have to, Andie," Sirius frowned. "He'll kill me. Or worse, he'll pity us both."

Andie sobbed some more and Sirius ran a hand through his hair, wanting to comfort her but unable to bring himself to touch her again after what they'd done. She shook with her anger and her grief as she cried, and Sirius watched her for another long moment before he found his clothing once more, dressed, and began gulping down the whiskey in the decanter from the side table. He took it with him as he made for the fireplace, snatching up a handful of Floo powder as he went.

He'd be blackout drunk before he reached the pub. He'd wipe this from his memory, fuck a stranger, and forget. Andie should do the same.

"Sirius?" Alphard's voice stopped him before he could Floo away and Andie squeaked in surprise when their uncle let himself into the bedroom.

Sirius turned to face his uncle, his eyes cold, his expression hard.

"You…" Alphard's eyes widened slightly. "Shit. You know. You're immune to the effects of the potion. And she threw off the Imperius curse. Bloody hell. I told them this would happen. I tried to stop them. I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm sorry, Andromeda."

"Don't," Sirius warned his when he'd drained the decanter. His uncle didn't even try to deflect it when Sirius lobbed the glass at him, letting the empty thing shatter against his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't you fucking dare! I trusted you! You… how _could_ you?" Sirius snarled. "You'll be lucky if I don't rip your throat out, Uncle!"

"Gods, please do," Alphard said, hanging his head in shame. "I'm so sorry."

Sirius was disgusted. He wanted to hurt the man for all he'd done, but he knew it would do no good.

"You said you took a curse?" he asked coldly. "You said that you were dying?"

Alphard frowned, but nodded slowly.

"Good," Sirius hissed. "I hope it's slow and I hope it's agonizing. I hope that you die a little more each day, living with the guilt of what you've done. And when the babies come - and you _know_ they'll fucking come because as wretched as we all are, we're fucking fertile, too - you will get your wish about seeing children of mine into this world. And you'll live with that guilt too, knowing that I don't want either of them. Knowing that I'll never be their father. Knowing that you ruined my last hope that the people in this fucked up family could make it out alive and sane. And if you ever hold one of those children, you'll get to do it by looking into their grey eyes and knowing that you robbed me of what it would actually feel like to willingly become a father. I hope you suffer, Uncle. I hope you suffer until you draw your last, dying gasp, knowing that I hate you more than I've ever hated _them_ because you let me believe you were decent before handing me over like some stud bull for their schemes. You're weak, and you're pathetic, and you'll die friendless and alone."

He stepped into the fireplace and dropped the Floo powder, twisting away up the chimney to the sight of his Uncle on his knees, sobbing with guilt. Sirius Floo'd to the nearest pub and he drank himself stupid before crawling between the thighs of some muggle girl whose name he didn't know, burying his cock inside her and trying to bury the memories of how it had felt to fuck his cousins. And if he knocked that girl up too, well he'd just tally it up as a trifecta and call it a fucking day.


End file.
